Always With You
by Littlfluffydino13
Summary: (SPOILERS!) Prequel to Ride Or Die. What happened after Arthur died? Where did he go? And who was the stag at the end of the game?
1. Where am I?

_Everything I knew... Everyone I trusted... The gang that I once called family... Is no more..._

Arthur coughed once more and pulled himself up on the rock to brace himself. He turned his head to the beautiful sunrise and knew this would be the last time he'll ever see it. He closed his eyes and let out his last breath, his spirit leaving...

_What the...?_

He took a breath and gasped. Arthur coughed heavily and eventually relaxed. Am I dead? He staggered to his feet and felt a little weird. He looked at his hands but he soon realized they weren't his hands, but-

"Hooves?"

Arthur raced to the nearest pound of water he could find and he screamed at who, err what, he saw in the reflection. He was covered in light brown fur from his nose to the tips of his hooves. On his head were antlers and his ears were large.

"IM A BUCK!?!"

Arthur took a second look at himself to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Yep! Clear as day! He was indeed a buck. "Oh my God! How the heck could this happen!?" Then he saw his lifeless human body on the rock...

_Impossible..._

The buck slowly approached it and felt a wave of nausea come over him. He shook his head and backed away. Another thought entered his mind.

_"Your my brother..."_

_"I know..."_

John!

Without even thinking about movement, Arthur found himself running through the forest. It would be a long run before he got to the bridge, but he didn't mind that. All he knew was that that he had to get to his _brother_.


	2. It's me

Arthur ran through the forest, his legs growing tried. He soon arrived at the town of Rhodes. As he cought his breath, he overheard some Deputies talk about going out of town to hunt down the van der Lind gang. The buck felt his heart shatter a little when he thought about the friends he once knew. _**Lenny****...** _He thought**.** **_Mrs. Grimshaw... Mr. __Pearson... Sadie_**... Arthur swallowed his feelings away and pushed on, heading for the border of West Elizabeth.

It seemed like forever to get to the border, but Arthur finally arrived. He took a step into the knee-deep water, his tan-golden fur becoming a cold, darkish brown. When he reached the other side of the bank, he pulled himself out and climbed the small hill. _**It's so... different**,_ he thought. **_No bounty hunters or law in sight... hearing or scent. _**The open fields of the Great Plains made his deer instinct kick in and he bounded into the grass. He kicked his back hooves in the air and pranced around; he never thought he'd be like _this. _The cock of a gun made him freeze in place. Arthur looked up and he saw a man point a rifle at him. Another young man, 16 —or somewhere around that age— stopped behind him. He first man pulled the trigger on the gun and Arthur jumped to the side, dodging the bullet. The teenager got off his horse. "Pa! It's gonna get away!" he shouted. "Hold on, Jack!" John answered. Arthur heard the name and his mood lit up immediately. _**It's Jack!** _he thought. He strolled over to them and Jack took a step back. Why was this buck getting close to him?

Playfully, Arthur snatched John's hat (Arthur's old one) and ran off. He pawed the ground with his right hoof, trying to say 'come play.' John and Jack both looked confused, and somewhat frightened, at the same time. Arthur dropped the hat and went to John's horse, trying to feel inside the saddle bag. He grabbed an old journal with his teeth and brought it to John, flipping through the pages. He found the page that he'd drawn a picture of Blackwater on and showed it to them, hoping that a spark of the past would enter their minds.

"That's a picture that Arthur drew," John said and the buck nodded his head enthusiastically. Jack slowly approached the animal and held his hand out.

"Uncle Arthur?"

In response, Arthur pressed his long muzzle into the boy's hand. John couldn't believe it. He didn't WANT to believe it. Arthur was dead, he was sure of it. But the buck's behavior told him that this _was_ Arthur. John took a step towards him and Arthur nodded his greetings. John picked up his hat and him and Jack both got on their horses. "Pa, can we take Arthur back with us? We haven't seen him in 8 years!" Jack said as he looked back at the deer: Arthur stayed put where he stood. The former outlaw put his hand to his chin, thinking. Arthur's left ear twitched. John couldn't say no to the buck, his _'brother.' _"Okay. He can stay." The buck's tail flipped up and he trotted to catch up, following them back to the farm. _I can't believe it. John** actually **let me stay! _Arthur thought.


	3. At home with John

The wind rustled the leafs in the trees. The sun was almost down so John assumed it was 7:00pm. Arthur looked around and saw grasshopper. He bent down, using his front legs to hold his body while his back legs stood straight. The grasshopper hopped on the deer's nose and Arthur made his eyes cross to look at it. After it hopped away, Arthur shook his head and ran to catch up with Jack. He rushed in front of his horse and pawed the ground with his hoof again. His tail went up and down happily. _Come on, Jack. Let's play! _The buck trotted around his nephew's horse and he chuckled. "What is it, Uncle Arthur?" Jack asked as he dismounted his horse. Arthur pointed his 3-point antlers at him and then snatched his lasso.

"Get back here!" Jack chased the buck as he ran around, making deer calls. Arthur eventually dropped the rope and Jack tried to catch his breath. "Your... Your fast, Arthur," he gasped. Arthur looked like he hadn't broke a sweat when he was running. He just looked at Jack, his pupils so large that their was no white in his eyes. Jack said goodnight to Arthur and went inside. The buck started to walk around his _brother's_ property. By now, night had took hold of the sky and the stars twinkled above his head. The air was cool and an owl hooted in the distance. His desire right now was to calm himself and let the night sounds lull him to sleep, but his mind wouldn't let him. Deer were nocturnal, as well as daytime animals, so him getting sleep was a 10% chance. Still, he decided to head back to the barn and rest.

_"Dutch! Micah!" Arthur entered the camp. Micah turned around. "Black lung, your back," he said. Arthur got off his horse and approached him. Dutch came out of his tent. "We all need to have a little chat," Arthur coughed heavily, but took a breath to steady himself. "You rat."_

_"What you talking about, Black lung? You live in the clouds," Micah's voice became hard._

_"I just spoke with Agent Milton, Dutch," Arthur said, then turned back to Micah, "you sold us out!"_

His dreams jumped from one to another...

_"Dutch... He's the rat..." he tried to say. Micah smiled, "he's dying, Dutch. Come on, we can still excape!"_

Then he was on the cliff...

_Arthur pulled himself up and rested on a rock and looked at (his last) sunrise._


	4. Still here

John yawned and squeezed his eyes tighter; the sun shone through the window. He got up, got dressed and headed out the door. He entered the barn and found Jack searching for something. "Pa, have you seen Uncle Arthur? I looked everywhere but I can't find him." Jack sounded worried. His father shook his head. "No, son, I haven't. Sorry. But you do know that he's a deer? So he's gonna have some deer instincts." John picked up his saddle and threw it on his horse. "Wanna help me patrol the property? We gonna keep a look out for wolves." The teenager nodded and saddled up. John mounted his and the two rode out of the barn and up the hill. John looked down at the herd of cattle in the pin. A brown cow threw up his head while a black and white female stayed close to her calf. Uncle could be seen by the fence, taking a 'break.' John rolled his eyes and steered his horse through a gap in the fence. The open fields of the great planes lit up like fire when the sun shone on the grass. The two Marston's looked for any signs of the pack, but Jack also had his mind on something — or someone — else. A herd of deer grazed on the grass in the open field. It looked like a herd with mostly females and their young, with a few males. Under the great Oak tree, another buck stood in the shade. He looked at Jack and nodded his head. Jack immediately stopped his horse. The deer turned their attention to the male under the tree and he calmly walked twords them. Some of them parted to make way so he could walk through. John noticed that his son wasn't behind him and stopped. "Is that Uncle Arthur?" Jack asked. At the sound of his name, the buck turned his head. Arthur signaled the herd to stay put and that the two cowboys weren't a threat. He strolled over to his nephew and nodded his greetings.

_What are you doing here, Jack? Aren't you supposed to be back at the farm?_ Arthur thought.

He gestered twords the farm's direction with his antlers and shrugged. He repeated this until Jack caught on to what he was trying to say. "Me and Pa are looking for wolves," he said. "Have you or any of those deer seen them?" The buck shook his head. "Oh, ok. Thanks anyway." He went back to his father who was waiting for him. Arthur turned back to the herd and led them to the river.

* * *

That afternoon, Abigail was in the kitchen preparing some rat meat stew. John was a fan of it, and Uncle... well, not so much. The rest of the family was at the table waiting. When the food was done Abigail brought it out and sat down with them. Jack took a bite after blowing on it to cool it down. "How was your day, my son?" Abigail asked Jack. He wiped his mouth with a napkin. "It was good. Me and Pa took care of them wolves. Good thing Arthur didn't see any." Everyone froze. "A-arthur?" Abigail felt a tear run down her cheek. "He's-" A bang outside made them a jump. Arthur hit the outside wall with his back hooves. The family ran outside and found where the buck was. Arthur looked up at them. John put a hand on Abigail's forearm. "It's him," he said in a calm voice as if he might scare the stag away. Abigail held out her hand to the gentle animal. Arthur let her stroke the fur on his neck. Without warning, the woman rapped her arms around him. The buck closed his eyes and leaned his head against hers. The sun was shining on them, turning Arthur's fur gold in color. They stayed that way for a minute then slowly, Arthur backed up. On the ridge, Arthur's herd waited. He looked back at the family, then ran up the hill to the deer.


	5. A turn of events

John stood by the tree his son sat under to read and lit a cigarette. Arthur stood at another tree nearby, scrapping his antlers on the bark. A few days had passed since he arrived at the farm and Arthur loved it. Uncle rushed twords John. "John! John!" he cried. "What is it, old man?"

"It's Jack. Seems your tales of hunting got the better of him. He's going up the mountain to track that Grizzly that's been seen up there."

"The kid can't hunt a Grizzly. The thing will eat him alive!" Arthur looked up. A_ Grizzly? Oh no!_

The buck rushed twords them. He let out a call and forced John to his horse with his antlers. John got on and turned his horse around. He shot a look at Uncle. "If anything happens to him, you'll wish it was _you_ that bear attacked." Then turned to the deer, "let's go, Arthur." Rufus ran into the forest and the two followed. The trees loomed over them like long flag poles. Rufus sniffed the ground. Arthur looked at a tree and sniffed it. _Nothing__, _he thought. "Come on, Rufus! Find Jack," John called. Rufus barked and ran off. Soon they came to a snowy mountain and began to climb. Arthur felt his body stiffen from the cold but he ignored it. John's house struggled, too. The cowboy covered his face with his handkerchief. "Jack! Can you hear me, Jack!" he called. The wind blew stronger. Finally they made it up and John got off his horse. Tracks were in front of them and Arthur peered closely at them. A ROAR made them jump. A 10ft tall Grizzly bear snarled in front of them. "Pa help me!" Jack appeared from behind a rock. He'd been cut by the bear's claws and blood ran down his face. A howl made Arthur freeze in place. A wolf pack arrived and stood by the bear. Arthur recognized them immediately._ Bill! Javier! _A black timber wolf stood at the head of the pack. It started twords Arthur.

_Got ya now, Black lung!_

Arthur snorted and reared up on his hind legs. _Micah!_ Bill, a brown timber wolf, growled and threatened them. John pulled his gun out and cocked it. Javier, a silver-gray wolf, took a moment to scratch his ear with his hind leg, then looked at the bear. "Dutch!" John yelled. "Get out of here, now!" The Grizzly bear snarled. The pack ran at Arthur. Dutch ran at John and he shot at him, the bullet grazing the bear's fur. He shot another and another. The bullets hardly having effect. Dutch opened his jaws to reveal sharp teeth. John looked around for Arthur. He finally spotted him. He was fighting off the wolves. But he was growing tried. He charged at Javier and the silver wolf bit his leg. Bill and Javier held him down with their teeth and Micah approached them. _Oh Arthur. I missed you, _the black wolf thought.He slashed his claws down the Buck's face and he yelped. Micah bit his leg and Bill forced him back to the edge of the cliff. John was trying to get Dutch off of him while the bear chomped at him. John shot Dutch in the shoulder and he got off, wincing in pain. Arthur eventually got knocked out. The pack got him on their backs and went to the cliff. Jack had three bullets left and he grabbed his shotgun that he'd brought. Arthur regained consciousness, but his vision was blurry. Jack shot Javier and Bill. They yelped and staggered backwards. Micah bit the deer's scruff and threw him over the edge down to the rapids below. "No!"John shot Dutch and aiming his revolver just right, he shot Micah in the back.

Arthur plunged into the cold water. The buck struggled to get the edge of the bank and the water swallowed him. His head surfaced again only for another wave of icey water to hit him again. Arthur looked behind him and his eyes widen. A waterfall was behind him and his hooves scraped the pebbles and rocks under him as he tried to grip onto the bottom. He went over the falls and held his breath as he plunged into darkness...


	6. A race against the clock

"Arthur! Arthur can you hear me?" John called as his horse ran down the mountain side. Jack followed. "Uncle Arthur!" he screamed. The snow continued falling from the sky. Rufus barked in the distance and they ran to catch up. Dutch had decided to let them go, probably for old times sake, but Micah hated it. "OH MY GOD, WHERE IS HE?" Jack cried. John pulled his revolver out of its holster and shot a bullet up to the sky, the sound of the shot echoing in the distance. "Arthur! Can you hear me?" Finally, John saw him. "There he is! Come on!" The buck was halfway in the ice cold water with his head and muzzle on the bank. Jack got off his horse and ran to him at full speed. Arthur was banged up real bad; he had a cut going down his neck, blood on his pelt, that was turning the water around him red, and a black eye from where he hit his head and one of the rocks. John keeled down next to him while Jack held his head on his lap. The wind blew stronger, causing them all, even the horses, to shiver. "Arthur?" John asked.

No response.

Jack felt his heart break. "Arthur! Uncle Arthur wake up! Please!"

The buck's head rolled to one side, his antler lifting his head a little off the ground. John ran his hand through Arthur's matted brown fur, trying to find a pulse.

Arthur's eyes barely opened. "Arthur? It's okay Arthur, relax," John said when he started to thrash around and kick his legs trying to get up. Jack whipped his tears away and hugged his uncle. Arthur let out a weak bellow of happiness.

"The waters got to his system. If he doesn't get warm soon his body's gonna shut down and he'll freeze to death," John pointed out as he picked up the animal and threw him on the back of his horse. "Don't worry, Arthur. You once sacrificed yourself for me to get to my family. Now let _me_ help you."

Arthur smiled a little. _When was the last time I heard that?_

Jack got back on his horse and Rufus followed them through the snow covered trees. Out of the corner of his burry visioned eyes, Arthur saw Micah standing on the edge of the cliff of the waterfall. He howled and it echoed among the rocks. The buck let himself relax as his brother and nephew continued twords Beachers hope.

_It's okay now, Morgan. Your safe_. After, he let his aching and bruised covered body slip into unconscious...

_"Come on daddy, let's go!"_

_"Hang on, Isaac."_

_"Are you two done playing? Dinner's ready."_

_"Okay, Eliza. Hey son, time for dinner."_

_"Okay"_

_..._

_Gunshots..._

_"Eliza, Isaac, I'm here-"_

_Two crosses stood in front of the house..._

_Arthur pulled his hat over his eyes and walked away from the graves with a broken heart..._


	7. Rest now, fight later

_Where the heck am I... I can't believe Dutch would allow Micah to side with him..._ _That gosh darn trader!_

Arthur opened his eyes slowly and lights immediately burned them. Hot water on his pelt made him jump. "Easy Arthur," a sweet voice said. "Your hurt pretty badly." His eyes took a few minutes to focus before he saw the woman in front of him. It was Abigail. The buck slowly lifted his head up and looked around to get his barings. He was still sore from the fall and cold from the icey water, but he could make out a blurry yellow pile of hay and smell the dust in the air. Then it hit him; he was in the barn. A horse's neigh made him jump and Abigail put a hand on his cheek. "It's okay, Arthur. It's just the horses." The buck let himself relax into the hay underneath him. The barn door opened and John, Jack and Uncle walked in. John was carrying a wool blanket, Jack was carrying a lantern and Uncle was carrying a bucket of water with some carrots and celery. The smell of the carrots made Arthur's stomach growl. Uncle chuckled and held out the vegetable. The deer quickly wolfed it down and Uncle set the pale of water next to him. John unrolled the blanket and laid it gently on the buck's back. Arthur gave a flick of his tail.

_So is this gonna be a regular thing? Treating me like a prince?_

He held back a giggle. Abigail shooed everyone out of the barn. "Okay, get outta here. All of you. Arthur needs his rest if he's gonna recover." Everyone laughed and obayed. Abigail went back into the barn and got the lantern, then keeled down a placed a kiss on Arthur's muzzle. He gave a flick of his ear and smiled as she left.

* * *

_Arthur rode his horse, following Hosea and Dutch to the lake. Soon he was on the water fishing with them. Arthur gripped his pole tighter as the fish swam with the bait..._

But his dream turned into a nightmare...

_"Arthur! Arthur wake up!" It was Dutch. Arthur was sleeping when Dutch had called his name. "What is it, Dutch?" The boat rocked from side to side as the waves of the __ocean hit it. "I don't know but we are getting the heck off this boat!" Arthur staggered out of his hammock and followed his leader with the other members, Micah, Bill and Javier. _On deck, fire took hold and the crew tried to put it out while the passengers jumped into the ocean or swam to get in life boats. Arthur jumped into the water as the boat was tipped over by another wave...


	8. The last enemy shall be destroyed part 1

Jack was in the barn smoothing out a plank of wood. John walked into the barn and smiled. "Hey Jack," he said as he walked over and sat down on a barrel. "Need any help?"

"Uh, no thanks, sir. I got it," Jack answered. John leaned twords his son and looked over his shoulder. Jack was right, he does got this; the wood was as smooth as glass without any bumps or dips in it. "Looks like you have. You know your real good with them tools," the man complimented. "Me and you mother, we do our part, by the time your turn comes, heck this could be the nicest farm in the county." John took a cigarette from his pocket and put it in his mouth, holding it with his teeth. He scraped a match on the bottom of his boot and lit it, blowing out smoke. His son smiled, "maybe." John looked out the window. Arthur was sitting on the ground like a dog, watching Abigail nit a little blue scarf on the porch. It had been 3 days sense he had fully recovered from his near death fall, and already Arthur was back at being, well, Arthur. "John, come here!" It was Uncle. "John come here! Quick!" John and Jack walked out of the barn and joined him. Arthur looked over and twitched his ear. _What was going on?_

The buck trotted to them. "Take a look at that." Uncle handed the cowboy the telescope he was using. John looked through it and his heart stopped. "Jack, go to the house and board up all the windows and doors. Don't come outside, you here me? Whatever happens." John hugged him for a few seconds. "Whatever happens, keep the doors locked and your mother inside."

"Who is it, Pa?"

"Just some old friends. Me and your uncle's are gonna take care of it."

The teenager raised an eyebrow. "Okay..."

"Now run!"

"Run boy," Uncle set his jaw and picked up a shotgun. Arthur pawed at the ground with his hooves, and shook his head. He was ready for a fight! "Well guys, looks like things are about to get settled once and for all," John cocked his rifle. The first shot was fired. Army soldiers shot back and the battle began. Arthur had ran off to go find his herd while John and Uncle kept the soldiers busy. Uncle shot the last bullet, hitting a soldier in the chest and reloaded his gun. _Blood. Everywhere, blood. _A thundering of hooves made John smirk. Arthur led the deer into battle and clashed into the army soldiers, knocking them down. When the first wave was done, John raced to the house.


	9. The last enemy shall be destroyed part 2

When the first wave was done, John raced to the house. Jack met him at the door with a shotgun in his hands. "What do we do now?" Abigail asked. "Stay inside, like I said. There's more coming," John told them, then rushed out the door. Jack tried to follow but his mother held him back. The boy thrust forward and Abigail lost her grip. Outside, Arthur's herd were lined up in front of the house like army soldiers waiting for a command. Uncle gripped his gun and Arthur pawed at the ground, then snorted angerly. On the horizon, dust rose off the ground as thousands of horses ran twords the house. "Pa, what do they want?" Jack asked. "I don't know, son. But whatever it is, it ends here." John hoped that was true, but he knew that someone was gonna die on this battle field. "Look how many there are. They're gonna kill us, aren't they?" Arthur sounded frightened by his words. _Killed? No. Not again. I'm NOTgonna let that happen twice!_ Rufus barked and ran into the barn. The army was closer and charged up the hill. As soon as they got to the top, the deer charged at them. "I won't let you take them again!" John cocked his rifle and shot a few of the soldiers down. Arthur tried to find Ross in the middle of it. He finally spotted him going round the corner of the house. The buck felt anger rising in him and saw a flashback...

_"Well, look who we have here. Arthur, isn't it? Arthur Morgan?" the man walked twords him and Jack. He put a hand to his own chest, "Agent Milton, and Agent Ross. Pinkerton detective agents. Your a wanted man, Mr. Morgan. $5,000 for your head alone."_

Arthur lowerd his antlers and ran at Ross, hitting him with full force. He tumbled to the ground and rolled a few feet away before stopping. The buck pined the old man down and raised up on his hind legs. His sharp hooves came down at full force and Ross's world went black.

Meanwhile, Uncle, Jack and John were still fighting off the army. A bullet hit Uncle in the chest and he fell. "Darn it! I'm hit!" Jack ran to him. John killed the rest of the soldiers and joind them. "Hang in there, Uncle! I'm gonna get you outta here safe!" Uncle coughed. "I ain't got time, John. Ain't gonna make it off this porch anyhow. The Abigail, Jack and Art-" a cough got in the way and stopped the words. "Don't worry about me. Get'em outta here!" His body jolted and then went limp. He was dead. Arthur's ears went down and he lowered his head. "Oh my God! They killed him!" John slowly walked back into the house. "Come on, son. Ain't nothing we can do for him now." Arthur kept watch outside with the herd. _I'm sorry, Uncle, _he thought.

The family raced past him to the barn. Jack and Abigail got on a horse and Rufus sat in the corner. Arthur and the herd kept watch outside the barn door when a doe gave a call. "Arthur, take your herd and get out of here. Save yourself," John insisted. The buck shook his head. Arthur looked up at Abigail and Jack. "Goodbye, Arthur." Abigail wispered. The animal nodded. John smacked the horse and it ran out of the barn. Rufus followed. Arthur started twords the door but his brother stopped him. "Art- Arthur, are you sure we can do this? Two of us Vs. all of them. We don't stand a chance." Arthur turned tail and walked out the back door. He let out a call into the air and sunlight shone down on him, turning his pelt golden. An eagle flew down and landed on his right antler while a rattlesnake slithered up. _Hi Lenny, hi Sean_. _Hey can you two maybe help us with something?_

The snake nodded. _Sure thing, Arthur Morgan_.

Thanks_ Sean. What about you, Lenny?_

The eagle looked down at the deer and nodded. Arthur looked at John and smiled. "Okay, we need a plan. We need to take these guys down!"

_I think I have an idea._ Arthur smirked. While he told Lenny and Sean his plan, John looked outside the barn door to see where the army was. Lenny screeched and launched himself into the air. He perched on a tree branch and waited for Arthur's signal. Sean slithered into a hole and traveled underground to pop up by the house. Arthur snuck out of the barn and gatherd his herd, waiting just outside of the fence. "John! Get out here!" Ross called. As soon as the barn doors opened, Arthur jumped up and down then ran twords the army with his herd. Lenny screeched and launched into the sky, followed by some birds. _Ah, it's the signal! _Sean slithered into the army soldiers and bit Edgar Ross's leg, making him scream. The birds dive bombed them while the deer charged. John drew his revolver and shot Edgar, killing him, then took out more soldiers. Some ran off, some fought. Eventually, it ended.

Abigail and Jack heard the gunshots. "What was that? Jack, we have to go back for Pa," Abigail said. Jack turned the horse around and ran back to Beachers hope. Bodies were on the ground, covered in dust and blood. John, Arthur, Rufus, Lenny and Sean rushed to them and rejoiced. "Your alive! Your both alive!" Abigail hugged her husband and Jack made sure Rufus was alright. Arthur looked at Sean and Lenny.

_Thank you, _he thought. The eagle screeched and took off, leaving a few black feathers behind. The snake rattled his tail and retreated into a hole in the ground. The buck noticed something black on the ridge and saw Micah sitting with his tail over his front paws. As if he could read the wolf's mind, Arthur knew what he was thinking.

_You haven't seen the last of me..._


End file.
